Wings of Morpheus
by mizukiryu73
Summary: What are dreams, but portents of what's to come? What is change, but growth in an unforseen way? As dreams change, so to do lives.


**The School**

It starts small enough - the Boy Who Lived comes down to breakfast with his nose in a book. The small population of the school in the Great Hall two hours before classes makes note, but ultimately disregards it as unimportant. After all, according to the rumor mill, he could do to be a bit more studious, and it _is _entirely possible he's just doing some last minute homework.

Similarly, other small changes are noted and discarded. Such as the Boy Who Lived dropping Divination for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, all chalked up to increased studiousness - after all, he has that mass murderer after him. And no one saw anything strange in Hermione dropping Divination and Muggle Studies - after all, one was such a flaky subject and whatever was a muggleborn doing taking _Muggle _Studies?

It was a little bit odd that the pair had seemed to drop Ron in favor of his younger sister and Longbottom, but no one was overly concerned as no massive fight seemed impending, considering Ron had just as quickly turned to Dean and Seamus for friendship. (The school did consider it much odder that the three third years would also hang out with that Looney Lovegood, but most of the school suspected Ginny was her tie to the group on general principle, as it was rather well known that the Weasleys and Lovegoods lived near each other.)

Eventually, the school keeps dismissing and dismissing, and by the time anyone realizes how utterly _changed_ that group of students are it is far to late.

Because there is nothing that can be done.

**The Watcher**

For Harry, the initial changes begin during his two week stay in the alley. He spends a day taking in the sights, but by evening he is drawn back to the bookstore. It is peaceful, even with the cage filled with snapping books, and, as he breaths in the scent of ink and paper, it is almost like home. He isn't quite sure how much he spends on books that day (or in the days to come), but he feels almost sheepish at the sheer volume when he goes to pack, suddenly glad for his new magically expanded trunk.

At Hogwarts, things are even stranger. Suddenly, he is the one reminding everyone to study, even though he practically lives in the Library. Plus his thoughts go in strange directions, like being _not really exasperated_ at Hermione, Neville, and Ginny for not wanting to study, because he'd hated doing it when _he was their age_. Or looking at Hermione and thinking that he really did need to start training her again. Which lead to thinking of martial arts and weapons, and to thinking of long dead languages and research.

Eventually, he just acts on it. After all, they could all do with some physical training, he reasons internally, and even though they all complain, not one of them misses the evening runs he plans. The twins tell him of the kitchen when he asks, plans for healthier food whirling in his mind, and even though the house elves come as a shock, the knowledge of the Come and Go Room is quite welcome.

By Christmastime, he can almost consider himself pleased with the progress the group has been making. Almost, of course, because there is always room for improvement.

**The Slayer**

For Hermione, it begins with the dreams. Not that they make any sense, largely because she forgets the details come morning, but something about them lingers like a strangely familiar aftertaste. Things slide into focus when she sees Harry at Fortescue's. It is not so much a knowing as a sense of completeness, seeing him there, absently cleaning his glasses over a stack of books. Even the quick flash of guilt she feels at the thought of interrupting him seems completely normal, as does his indulgent smile when she asks him to go pet shopping with her. She briefly considers terrorizing him with the orange tabby that drops on them, but she _knows _(even though Harry has never looked like that) that Harry's got one eyebrow raised in a questioning yet threatening manner, so she picks up a sweet brindle kitten instead.

At Hogwarts, things are completely, mind numbingly, normal. It just feels _right_ to have Harry nag her about homework, and it takes her all of two days to decide she had been absolutely crazy when she'd planned her schedule. And she knows it is the right decision to tell Harry about the time turner, because he needs it more than her for all that research he insists on doing. (What research never crosses her mind, it's his _job, _after all.) Besides, Ginny wanting to get a computer to work meant she and Neville had been roped into research of a different sort, so she left Harry to do ... whatever.

Which turns out to be the right decision. (For once, or maybe as always.) Because just as she's getting restless, bored of patrolling the empty corridors of the school every night, he suggests evening runs around the lake. Then, a few weeks later, he shows them the Come and Go Room, and the smug look he'd been sporting is suddenly explained, because this is so much better than any of their _old _training rooms.

By Christmastime, she feels almost up to her old standards. Although, it is harder now, to get the drop on Harry, which is just no fair.

**The Knight**

For Neville, there is no clearly defined beginning, but, if forced to decide, he'd probably blame the dementors. They're ideal, really, as beings of darkness, even if he doesn't really see much, or remember anything. Because something about that experience binds the four of them together. Its sorta nice, the easy camaraderie he now shares with Ginny, or how Hermione constantly appears just as he gets bored to drag both him and Ginny off to find Harry, or the way Harry doesn't judge him because of his abysmal grades but actually _helps. _It almost makes him feel bad for Ron, that the red-headed boy is missing out on _this, _but Ron doesn't seem too hurt, doesn't seem to _know, _so Neville lets it go.

At Hogwarts, things are constantly looking up. Oh, he'll never be the best student, but between Harry's inner teacher and Ginny's boundless enthusiasm (even _Hermione_ helps) things begin to make sense. Plus, he does have to admit that between magic and not living on a Hellmouth everything gets easier. Whatever a _Hellmouth is. (_And the resulting explanation from Harry is a sharp reminder to _not _get him started.)

Still, he doesn't miss the contemptlative look in Harry's eye after his question, so he's not terribly suprised when Harry informs them of their training runs mid-October. It does, however, suprise him when Harry asks for help imagining the new training room. But maybe it shouldn't, because when the girls are squealing and thanking a suddenly sheepish Harry, he just shakes his head. Neville isn't quite sure why, though, Harry sounds almost proud when he informs the girls that Neville helped.

By Christmastime, he almost feels proud of himself too. Because, he's stronger than he ever thought he could be, and even though no one really notices, Neville knows Harry's proud of him too.

**The Witch**

For Ginny, it actually begins with the dairy's destruction. It taints her in ways she cannot explain, nor truly know, because it does not begin to come into focus until the dementors. Even then, she does not _know _anything, not really. She is only filled with a bone deep sense that Harry _understands, _because they are connected by that darkness and he will always be there to guide her (or stop her, if she needs it). Side by side with that is the sense that Neville is the truest, most faithful friend she could ever have and Hermione is the best friend a girl could have. (And it is strangely comforting, to know at the same time that they aren't afraid of her, despite _everything.)_

At Hogwarts, things are ... okay. She does well in all her classes, but sometimes, she finds herself holding back, as if she's constantly one step away from falling off of a cliff. In the end, she chooses to confront Harry about it, because the teachers are beginning to give her strange looks and she really doesn't want anyone to worry. It is strangely comforting, to watch him clean his glasses after she spills her guts to him, and to know that there is not an ounce of pity in his eyes because he, unlike any other adult, will not baby her.

No, he gives her a plan. She _has_ to join in the evening runs, now (not that she'd missed any before), and adhere to the strict meditation routine he lays out. (Plus, she's pretty sure she heard him mutter something about more vegetables. Even though she's sure it's just him being a mother hen, once she sees the changes made to the dinner menu, even _Neville_ knows better than to fight it.) Then, once he reveals the training room, he makes sure they all are familiar with the weapons, so that they can fight with something other than magic. And even though he _should_ be focusing on Hermione, he consistently makes time to sit down with her to check on _her. _

By Christmastime, she's actually feels at home in her own skin, more so than she ever has before. She is still afraid, sometimes, of losing control, but now she knows that her friends are always there to remind her that she is strong.

**The Key**

For Luna, it begins at Hogwarts. Because there is something seeing the four of them together at Gryffindor table that triggers a confounding wave of nostalgia. She isn't quite sure why, but every creature that only she can see is telling her to go to them - even the nastier ones who are usually oh so mean.

Hogwarts being what it is, however, means she doesn't get the chance right way. She figures it is somewhat fitting, though, that Harry is the first one she meets. He doesn't even bat an eye when she literally runs into him while she's trying to escape some particularly vicious Nargles. He just cocks an eyebrow, glaring them into submission before asking her a series of mundane questions once the others had scampered off.

That is how she meets the others. Hermione was waiting in the library for Harry, but once Harry finishes introducing Luna, Hermione practically declares Luna her sister. Between Hermione and Ginny, all of Luna's wandering things quickly return. Because with Harry and Hermione involved, Ravenclaw becomes one shamed house, especially once Hermione turns out her large repertoire of insults. In the Great Hall. At dinner. (Not to mention, Harry does _something_ that leaves the entirety of the house unable to look her in the eye.) Neville, meanwhile, in his gleefully accepted roll as big brother engages the Twins for an all out pranking of Luna's former tormentors. Ginny professes ignorance, because she always manages to be "hanging out" when _things_ happen. (Luna's not sure exactly what though, and doesn't really want to, because she does understand the concept of plausible deniabliy.)

By Christmastime, she is sure she couldn't ask for a better family. Because they accepted her when no one else did.

* * *

AN: So, it may not be obvious yet, but my muse has latched onto the idea of Harry as Giles. Which, quite frankly, I should have expected once I started watching Buffy. I actually had this idea _before _Tweed Suits, but I only decided to write it because my pain adled mind thought it was a good idea. So, high on painkillers, this was written. And at almost 1900 words, I'm actually pretty proud of it.

I mean, I have no idea how to explain this happening, or exactly where to go from here, hence the completed status, but it might be continued at some point. And I'm currently going with the Powers that Be having something to do with _this _but suggestions are good.

So, uh, reviews are love. So please please review.

And, you know, I hope y'all like it!

~Ja ne!

(11/22 - Pretty major edit, fixed some minor spelling things and added a paragraph I apparently forgot!)


End file.
